Always Love For You
by kavya0987
Summary: hii guys... this is my first story on my favourite serial cid...this fanfiction is based on kavin and purvi...also based on dushyant and ishita...kyse ye charo milte hai aur dost bante hai...aur kyse kavin or dushyant,purvi or ishita ke sath pyaar me padte h guys agar koi mistake ho to please sorry...
1. Chapter 1

** INTRODUCTION**

_FEMALE PROTAGONIST AND HER FAMILY_

Purvi Pardyuman Singhania:she is sweet,charming,bubbly girl and a cid cop...loves her family a lot...has two brothers and one sister...and two best friends...

ACP Pradyuman Singhania:he is the ACP of cid mombai...loves his children a lot has two sons and two daughters...and also has two daughtres in law's...

Abhijeet Singhania:he is the elder son of singhania family...and also senior inspector of cid mumbai...married to tarika who is a forensic expert...

Daya Singhania:he is second son of singhania family...and also senior inspector of cid mumbai...married to shreya who is also a cid officer...

Tarika:first daughter in law of singhania family...wife of abhijeet...forensic expert...loves her family...and best friend of purvi and shreya...

Shreya:second daughter in law of singhania family...wife of daya...also a cid officer...loves her family...an d best friend of purvi and tarika...

Ishita Pradyuman Singhania:she is the younger daughter of singhania family...also a cid officer...loves purvi a lot...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Character sketch..**_.

**Kavin khaana**:he is handsome and flirty guy...he has a brother dushyant khanna... soon both going to join cid,mumbai...

**Ahem khaana**:he is a leading businessman in mumbai... loves his wife a lot...has two sons... and a mother...

**Gopi ahem khanna**:wife of ahem khanna... a housewife... has two sons... respect her mother-in-law a lot...

**Toshi khanna**:mother of ahem khanna... loves her family a lot...

**Dushyant khanna**:brother of kavin... a shy guy... soon going to join cid,mumbai... loves his brother a lot...


	3. Chapter 3

Now start the story...

At the singhaniya mansion:  
two beautiful girls are sleeping peacefully in their room...the rays of sun heated on both faces...at the time two beautiful ladies enter in their room...  
lady1:purvi utho...subah ke 8 baje gye h...papa niche bula rhe h...  
lady2:ishita utho...bureou jana nhi h kya...  
purvi:tarika sone do na...itna jaldi q jaga rhi ho...  
tarika:shreya tm hi jagao in dono ko...  
shreya:utho na purvi,ishita...warna hm papa ko bula de rhe h...  
purvi/ishita:nhi ruko...hm jag gye...papa ko bulane ki jarurat nhi h...  
dono girls jaldi se fresh hoke niche dinning table par pahuchti h...  
ishita/purvi:good morning everyone...  
all:good morning angels...

At the buereu:  
all officers are busy in doing their works...  
acp:good morning officers...  
all:good morning sir...  
acp:abhijeet kl mere friend ke dono bete cid join kr rhe h...kl mujhe HQ jana h dcp ke sath meeting h...to tm kl un dono ka joining krwa dena...  
abhijeet:ok sir..  
ishita:wah...new officers...pta nhi kitni hot and handsome hoge...hai n purvi...  
purvi:shut up ishita...

guys this is my first ff...so pls agar kuch galti ho jaye to sorry...  
thank u guys...  
loving all of u...  
kavya singh... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In a huge mansion their is a family pic hanging on it's entrance...we can see a woman is working in kitchen...she had finished her daily routine kitchen work...so she moved towards her son's room...she entered and seen two handsome hunks are sleeping peacefully...one is at the top of the bed and another in floor...she is shocked to seethe condition of the room...it is totally messy...the things shattered here and there...she moved her head in disbelief...and brought a stick...moved towards them and started beating them with stick...by this both wake up with a jerk...but she didn't stop beating them...they started moving in the whole room...followed by the woman

**Boy 1**:Aree...Aree...what happened** Gopi Ahem khanna..**.while escaping

**Gopi**:thum dono mujhse puchrahe ki kya hua hai...Ek bar apni room ki halat dekho...and trio moved to hall all this while **Gopi** still beating them...their they notice another woman...who is their** Dadi**...they thought shrubs the only person eho can rescue them...so they moved towards her and said

**Boy 2:Mrs Toshi khanna..**.help us...ye** Gopi** hame ajj maar degi...while hiding behind her...

**Toshi**:Aree kya hua** Gopi**...Kyun bechare** Dushyant aur Kavin** Ko subah subah marrahi ho...

**Kavin**:Haa** Dadi**...Aapki** Gopi bahu** ko control mein rakhiyega...

**Gopi**:Acha...Mai control mein rahu...avv yaha avv...mai abhi batati hu ki control mein kaise rakhte hai...and she tried to catch him but he escaped...just then another handsome who is not less then the both through steps...he is their dad but still looks handsome and young

**Ahem**:what happend **Gopi?Gopi** throw the stick and moved towards him

**Gopi:Ahem ji.**..dekhiyena...ki ye dono kabhi sudarne wale nahi hai...apne room ki kya haal banaye hai...

**Ahem:**Accha tho maid hai na...wo clean kardegi...iss mein maarne ki kya zarurat thi...

**Ahem** turning towards** Kavin and Dushyant**:When is your joining day in c id Mumbai...did u did your shopping...

**Kavin**:tomorrow is our joining day dad...today we are leaving for a mall...but because of mom we are late now..**.Gopi** moved her head in disbelief and moved towards kitchen while others smiled..**.Kavin and Dushysant** freshen up in their respective rooms and did their breakfast and moved towards shopping mall...

**A.N.-Aage dekhte hai ki kya hota h jab Kavin and Dushyant cid join krte hai...**

** kya purvi or ishita in dono se dosti krti h ki nhi...**

** thank you for your reviews and pls aage bhi review krte rahiyega...**

**thank you guys...**

**loving all of you...**

**kavya singh...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for late update, actually mere frnd ke yaha function tha to usi me busy thi ..isliye update nhi kr payi**

**Chapter 5:CID JOIN**

**At the Khanna mansion**:

**Kavin**:Mom jaldi q nhi uthaya aapne ..Dekhiye mai late ho gya ..aaj joining ka first day h .or **Dushyant** kha h wo mujhe apne room me nhi dikha h...

**Dushyant**:Bhai mai yaha hu .mai to ready v ho gya...

**Kavin**:tune mujhe jgaya q nhi...

**Gopi**:chalo tm dono jaldi breakfast kr lo .. varna aur late ho jayega...

After breakfast** Kavin and Dushyant** go to the buerou for his joining...

**At the CID Buerou:**

All officer do our works .qki aaj** DCP** ne sabhi files HQ me jama krne ko kaha h...

**ACP** Sir:Good morning everyone...

**All**:Good morning sir...

**ACP:Abhijeet** tmhe yaad h n aaj mere dost ke bete cid join krne wale h .Aur mujhe avi ek meeting ke liye HQ jana h...

**Abhijeet**:Mujhe yaad h sir aap jaye mai un dono ki joining krwa dunga...

**ACP:**very good** Abhijeet...**

Kuch der bad jb sabhi officer apna file complete krne me lage the tabhi do handsome boys aate h and they shouted...

**Boy1:Senior Inspector Kavin** on duty sir...

**Boy2:Senior Inspector Dushyant** on duty sir...

**Abhijeet**:Welcome in cid **Kavin and Dushyant...**

**Duo**:Thank You sir ..Nice to meet u...

**Daya**:same here also...

**Abhijeet**:chalo mai tmhe sbse introduce krwata hu...

**Abhijeet**:ye h **senior inspector Daya...senior inspector**

**Sachin...inspector Freddy...**

**Sachin:**welcome to cid **Kavin and Dushyant...**

**Duo**:thank u **Sachin...**.

**Daya**:**Inspector Purvi,Shreya,Nikhil,Pankaj...**.and **sub inspector Ishita,Divya,Vineet,Vansh...**

**Duo**:nice to meet u all guys .

**Ishita:Purvi** dono kitne handsome h... khsah kr ke **Dushyant sir**...kitni cute smile h unki...

**Purvi:**shut up** Ishita...**.tere dimag me ye sb kha se aata hai...kuch v bolti rhti h wo hmare senior h...

**A.N-Dekhte h ki aage kya hota h kya purvi or kavin ek dusre ke dost ban pate h...aur unke bich koi connection ban pata...**

**So pls reviews de rahiyega ki mai aage aur likh saku...**

**Thank u guys...**  
**Loving all of u...**  
**Kavya singh...**.


End file.
